Musical Misconceptions
by KageOkami666
Summary: Few knew the true reason for Jazz’s love of listening to music at high to audio shattering volumes.
1. Chapter 1

Musical Misconceptions

Author Notes: Yay My First Ever Fanfiction! I am insecure so I must apologize for if I messed up any personalities, facts, accents (I'm sorry Jazz I don't think I did you justice), or anything. Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. I hope you enjoy my dawdling in this fun series. Please comment I would appreciate knowing what I did wrong and right.

Warning: Points of view may change from paragraph to paragraph or every few paragraphs (I tried not to change in the middle paragraphs). Also contains mech/mech situations if this is not your cup of tea either don't read or read but don't bother flaming about it being wrong/immoral I'll just laugh at your flame

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine besides the fun I had writing this and discussing my ideas with chiatea16. Transformers and the songs I used (Who's your daddy, Animals, and The garden) belong to their rightful owners and subsidiary companies. I have only come to play in their sandbox.

Note: The very beginning of the third scene (the one with Jazz and Prowl) takes place before the very end of the previous scene

* * *

Few knew the true reason for Jazz's love of listening to music at high to audio shattering volumes. Jazz had always loved to listen to his music loud, enjoying the feel of the music vibrating through him resonating and reflecting within his chassis shaking his very spark in its chamber. His recent reason for listening to music at near audio shattering volumes though had nothing to do with this.

* * *

Blaster was considering the volume of the music resonating through the hall as he patrolled the corridor where Jazz and Prowl's shared quarters were located. The volume was quite loud in the hall which meant it had to be extremely loud inside. Blaster had to wonder at how Prowl put up with the blaring volume during the officers' off duty hours. Considering that the tactician was always telling the TIC to either shut off or lower the volume of his music when they were on duty. Blaster also speculated what Jazz probably had to have said to convince Prowl to allow him to listen to the music this loud when they both had the same off hours.

Then again Prowl was logical. Blaster figured that the SIC may have allowed Jazz this liberty as a way to vent any stress that had accumulated during his shift. Prowl was aware of the fact that an over stressed mech could not perform at optimal levels and thus would compromise the safety and order of the Ark's crew. As such Prowl would allow certain infringements to the rules to take place before he would get involved to take disciplinary actions.

Blaster had heard from Red Alert that Prowl was usually aware of many of the twins pranks before they occurred but would allow the twins to plot and carry out certain pranks believing that he was completely oblivious to them. Prowl did this because without an outlet of some kind the twins were likely to become a danger to themselves and others on the Ark. The pranks were also good for some of the other bots to relieve their stress by prompting a laugh, smile, or in Ratchet's case a long winded stream of venomous rage filled cursing and hollering that would vent the medics frustration as well entertain the bots who would witness the medics legendary tirades. The bots on the Ark knew that if the twins were pulling pranks that meant that things were alright for the time being.

Since crash landing on Earth the Autobots had to adapt their way of living to accommodate the many changes around them. One of the largest and most stressful was the consolidation of living quarters. During the crash many of the Arks living quarters had been destroyed or damaged to the extent that they were currently unlivable. As such all of the crew with the exception of Optimus Prime and Prowl (due to their ranks) were required to share their living quarters with one other mech. The crews living quarters were meant to only house one mech each so sharing a room with another made what was once a spacious single room into a slightly squishy but livable double.

As luck had not been with the Autobot army for much of the war it wasn't with them when it came to the number of useable living quarters. By chance there happen to be one more crew member then the space available could comfortably house. As such Jazz volunteered to be the odd mech out in whatever was going to be done. Different possible solutions to the lack of suitable quarters were suggested and quickly shot down. It was when Jazz mentioned the possibility of converting one of the Ark's storage closets into functional quarters (that he would willingly subject himself to occupying) that Prowl volunteered that he would be willing to share his living quarters with the saboteur.

Needless to say most of the crew of the Ark had been shocked because since Prowl was the second in command to Optimus Prime he was not required or expected to give up his right to private quarters. The crew understood Prowls explanation that he was willing to share his quarters because living in a storage closet that was barely large enough to fit a small berth or forcing three mechs to share one of the regular living quarters would only damage the mechs' abilities to function optimally due to the stress of having to share such a small space amongst too many bots. The fact that Prowl was willing to share his quarters was not what shocked the crew his reasoning was logical and made sense. What had the crew shocked was he was willing to share his room with Jazz. Prowl who liked his quite and privacy was willing to share quarters with loud, outgoing Jazz.

Blaster himself was curious as to whether Prowls reasoning was at least a little faulty in the socializing circuits. Sure the two officers had always seemed to get along well on Cybertron but to get along with someone at work is way different then to live with that bot.

Blaster chuckled to himself as he remembered the flurry of activity amongst the crew upon Jazz moving in with Prowl. This activity mostly consisted of betting on how long it would take before Jazz came begging to move into another room no matter how small or unlivable. Betting also concerned what would prompt him to desperately seek a new residence. The most popular theory was that Jazz would get frustrated with the nagging Prowl was sure to inflict upon the saboteur, about noise, cleanliness, or practically anything. So far the SIC and TIC had exceeded many bots predicted time frame of cohabitation, as such only four bots remained in the betting pool. Blaster considered each of the remaining bots bets. His own bet would be negated in a manner of weeks as he bet that Jazz would only be able to stand whatever Prowl threw at him for a year, Ratchet had bet on them being able to last until an adequate alternative living arrangement could be determined, Prime (who surprisingly decides to participate in the betting pool) bet that they would be willing to share living quarters for as long as they were under his command whether they needed to share or not, and finally Red Alert had bet that they would be sharing quarters infinitely. Blaster was actually surprised that Smokescreen had allowed such vague time frames but figured that since it had never been specified that one had to give a specific number he figured that was why smokescreen allowed it; besides no one had complained so it seemed perfectly fair.

As Blaster reached the abrupt end of the hall that was formed when the Ark hit the mountainside; he paused to consider his old quarters that were smashed in just 100 feet further ahead of him buried in the mass of metal and rock. Luckily when the Ark crashed no one was in their quarters beyond this point. The crash of the Ark had effectively cut off Prowls quarters from all of the others as his room was dubbed the only one livable on this side of the Ark.

As Blaster turned to return the way he had come on his patrol he considered that maybe that was the reason why Prowl had volunteered to share his quarters with Jazz. Prowl knew Jazz liked to listen to his music loud and that since Jazz's sound proofed quarters were amongst those that had come to know the mountainside intimately, Prowl's were the next best ones for Jazz to inhabit. Prowls quarters were one of the few accessible areas in this section of the ship besides some storage units that only needed to be accessed once and a while. Since this is the case Jazz's blasting music could only disturb those who were going into one of the storage units or those that had to cross by on their internal patrol of the ship.

As Blaster passed Jazz and Prowl's shared quarters again the song that had been playing came to its abrupt end "Who's your Daddy" by Lordi Blaster recalled. He mentally noted that something had sounded weird about the song, like there was some other sound mixed in at a slightly lower volume. The song was followed by a load crack of metal hitting metal that had Blaster immediately worried for his comrades Safety.

* * *

As the last verse of the song played Jazz looked down to watch the taller black and white mech below him arch up and scream his name. As the song ended so did the scream, leaving the mech below him panting heavily to try to cool his overheating internals. Watching Prowls optics flicker as he continued to gasp Jazz could barely process anything besides how beautiful the mech below him was especially in the thralls of passion such as now. His own body seemed far away as he also gasped air in an attempt to cool his own overheating internals. As he watched Prowl, Jazz failed to notice the warning flash in his processor concerning the imminent failure of his joints until he crashed down into Prowl with a loud crack.

The pounding on the door that followed would have had Jazz jumping up in surprise had his body not automatically shut down the coolant lines and other nonessential systems to his extremities in an attempt to rapidly cool his core and essential systems faster.

Jazz immediately snapped out of his post overload daze when he heard Blaster outside the door yell franticly for him and Prowl to respond. Just as Blaster announced that he was going to use the security override to open the door Jazz was able to override the system lock to his vocal processor.

"Blaster we're fine!" Jazz yelled with his voice as steady as he could hold it

"What was that noise then" Blaster demanded through the door

Thinking quickly Jazz thought of only one thing that Blaster might believe enough that he would leave without having to visually confirm that everything was alright

"Prowl knocked ova one of mah stereo's speakers"

"Oh… Is he ok?"

"Yeah, just a little wounded pride that's all" Prowl chimed in

"Ok, then have a good night. Oh and Jazz if you want to you can bring your speakers to me tomorrow I'll see if I can fix them, the song sounded a little off before. There might be a loose wire or something."

"Ok Blaster I'll see ya tomorrow then. Have a good night"

Once Jazz heard Blasters steps retreating down the hall towards the section of the Ark that had the rest of the living quarters Jazz once more looked at Prowl.

Prowl glanced towards his chest plates where the saboteurs head lay, Prowl couldn't help but chuckle at the way that Jazz had unceremoniously collapsed upon him. Stuck half way between kneeling and lying on top of Prowl, Jazz's aft was left raised high in the air. Prowl suspected that since Jazz had not jumped up or moved to make their positioning less obvious that Jazz's extremities had locked due to the shear heat that had collected during their previous activities.

Watching the sudden small uplifting of the corners of the tacticians lip components Jazz felt a small shiver run through his spinal strut. Jazz knew that smirk, it meant that he was about to feel either very good or very frustrated.

Prowl slowly craned his head to plant a chaste kiss upon Jazz's helm as he began to slowly maneuver himself out from under the saboteur. As Prowl shifted his position he lifted Jazz from his chest resting his upper body to lean on the berth. Once Prowl had shifted his upper body out from under his lover he leaned back to plant one more teasing kiss to the very corner of Jazz's mouth before sitting up.

Jazz made a frustrated sound as Prowl drew away without allowing him the chance to turn his head to participate in the kiss. Jazz's frustrated mew quickly changed into what could only be described as a surprised squawk at what Prowl did next.

Looking down at the saboteur Prowl considered the new position he was in. Jazz was still stuck between kneeling and lying down but now only one of Prowls legs was still under him. Prowl had positioned one leg under Jazz's waist to help prevent the strange position from damaging any of his joints should he be stuck like that for an extended period of time. Looking down at Jazz laying before him the mischievous smirk broke into a full on grin as an idea crossed his mind. Prowl then raised one hand over Jazz's prone aft and straitened his digits to expose his palm as he raised his hand higher. Prowl held back a snicker of sadistic glee as he brought his hand down upon Jazz's aft in a hard but playful smack, prompting a squawk from his lover.

"That" Prowl intoned "was for blaming me for damaging your stereo's speaker when you know that was your fault from when you jumped me last week"

"It's not my fault your sexy aft was callin' me all day" Jazz retorted as he tried to turn his head towards Prowl

"I suppose not" Prowl replied as he gently placed his hand on Jazz's aft.

Jazz let out a small gasp as Prowls fingers began to rub small circles on the plating of his aft and lower back. Occasionally the tacticians fingers slipped between and under the smooth plating to massage the wires and components located there; relieving the tension and stiffness that was slowly building due to Jazz's current position.

Prowl could feel the tension continue to build through out the rest to the saboteur, even as he massaged the wires, cables, and plating located around Jazz's lower back. The tactician slowly began to shift his position again to find a more comfortable position for Jazz. Prowl wrapped his free arm under the saboteur's waist as he lifted Jazz so he could free his own leg from under him. Once his leg was free Prowl straddled his mate's legs and pulled Jazz's waist to his so the saboteurs aft and thighs were resting upon his own thighs. Prowl then slid his hand from under Jazz's waist up across his chassis to the base of his neck lifting the saboteur enough to straighten his aching spinal struts. Prowl then shifted his hand that had been massaging Jazz's lower back to rub the full length of his back. When Prowl reached Jazz's shoulders he paused to massage the back of his neck. As Prowl rubbed Jazz's back and neck the saboteur began to whimper and moan at the pleasant sensation.

While his systems slowly unlocked the saboteur could feel the administrations of his lover become stronger as more of his sensory systems came back online. The touches were slow, gentle, and overall very relaxing. Jazz loved the feeling of the hand that was rubbing his back. If the pressure was just a little lighter it would be a teasing tickle of sensation but if the pressure was a little heavier it would not be long before he reached overload. Jazz couldn't help but want that heaviness; he wanted Prowl to stroke harder against him, to grind their hips together with a maddening rhythm. He wanted Prowl to send him into overload so that he could flare his energy field and drag the tactician along with him into that sweet daze. He wanted to connect with Prowl to feel himself in Prowl and Prowl within himself, to feel them become one being.

As Prowl stroked Jazz's back he began to feel the saboteur arch into the touch. The tactician also noted that Jazz was beginning to regain use of his extremities. Prowl watched as his loves hand slowly opened and gripped the berth. Prowl leaned forward and placed light kisses on Jazz's shoulders working his way to the center of his spinal strut. Once he reached the center of Jazz's back prowl began to work his way up till he reached the back of Jazz's neck where he placed one more kiss before nuzzling the back of his saboteur's helm. Prowl felt the mech below him try to speak only to have his vocalized fail releasing nothing but a static laced moan.

Having failed to vocalize his desires Jazz slowly began to push himself up and rub his body up into the chassis of his lover. To stress his point Jazz activated a few lines of music from his internal sound system.

'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

Jazz cut the song with a shiver as he felt Prowl lean forward into him preventing him from grinding into the tactician any more. He felt the light kiss prowl pressed into is audio horn as Prowl began to speak. "I'm sorry love but we shouldn't do it again tonight. Your systems still need time to cool and repair. We shouldn't have even done it earlier. You wouldn't want Ratchet to keep you in med bay next time because we couldn't follow his instructions."

Jazz knew Prowl was right and what he was about to do was a low blow but he wanted to feel Prowl overload with him at least one more time tonight. Jazz picked a song he felt would suit his needs and played only the lines he felt could sway Prowls decision.

Oh oh I really wanted that thing  
I just want to sing  
I love you baby…  
Don't tell me the truth  
That your heart has hardened

But you don't want me anymore  
How can it be

"You don't really think that do you" Jazz heard Prowl rasp from above him. Jazz tried to turn so he could see Prowl only to find the arm over his chassis held him tightly to the tactician's chest, restricting his movement. Jazz felt his spark freeze as the mech behind him shivered. Jazz began to struggle then, he had to see Prowl, see his optics, and assure him that was not how he felt. All at once the grip on his chassis let go and he was lying on the berth between his loves hands which clenched the berth as though it were the only real thing left in the world.

Jazz turned over as quickly as his systems would allow. When he finally could see Prowls face he was met with such a sad look he felt as though the world had just ended. As Jazz's optics met Prowls he saw the tacticians begin to flicker as they would when his logic circuits were about to crash. Jazz reached up and grabbed both sides of Prowls face as he tried to apologize for his cruel lie. The saboteur realized that his vocalizer had once more locked up leaving him unable to tell Prowl how he truly felt. As he watched Prowl try to fight his impending stasis lock Jazz decided to show Prowl the true depths of his feeling by offering the two things he thought he would never give to another freely.

As Prowls external systems began to lock he noticed Jazz's entire countenance change. Prowl watched with morbid fascination as a serene look came across Jazz's features when he began to reveal first his interface array and then slowly he opened his chassis to reveal his spark chamber. Prowl felt his systems lock come to a screeching halt as his conflicting emotions all but dropped from his processor. He stared at his love below him baring his interface array and spark chamber like gifts to him. Prowl knew in that moment the extent of Jazz's feeling for him. To be trusted with either form of connection was something Prowl felt he would never be blessed with and yet here was Jazz laying before him offering himself in every sense.

Jazz trained all of his attention on Prowl above him; he ignored every program and protocol within his processor that warned against illuminating these vulnerabilities to another. Jazz shuddered as Prowls finger tips lightly brushed the edges of his spark chamber. The fingers within his chassis withdrew as gently as they had descended. As Prowl leaned closer the saboteur couldn't stop his body from trembling as his processor screamed warnings.

Prowl utilized every shred of self control as he leaned down to plant a chaste kiss upon Jazz's helm. The tactician began to slowly stroke the saboteur's side with one hand and his cheek with the other as he brought his lip components to Jazz's audio horn and began to whisper.

"Thank you Jazz" Prowl murmured in a soft baritone. "Thank you for loving me and trusting me with your spark. Your trust means more to me then you could ever process. And though I would love to take the rest the evening to ravish and pleasuring you, I must sordidly decline until you have been medically cleared."

"Tease" Jazz breathlessly whispered as his body relaxed at the reprieve he had been granted. "I thought you would jump at my offer"

"I would but only once you are more comfortable with the idea of bonding with me" Prowl replied "I know you are still uncomfortable with the idea of sharing all of yourself. At the moment I am content knowing that you would be willing to offer yourself to me. From this point we can take our time so you can become more accustomed to the idea so that when we do actually link up and bond it will be enjoyable for us both"

"What if I never feel comfortable with the idea of interfacing or spark-bonding" Jazz whined

"I'm sure at some point you will feel more comfortable with the idea of interfacing and bonding until then I am willing to wait. I will wait as long as it takes. I refuse to give up on you." Prowl stated as he found Jazz's hands and brought them to his lip components to gently kiss them. "I will never give up on you because I love you and I want you to be mine as I am yours. Till then remember I am yours with or without a bond I am yours always."

Jazz opened his lip components to protest but Prowl brought a finger to them to silenced him.

"There is no arguing on this point" Prowl whispered. "No matter what you say it will not change how I feel about you." Prowl leaned down once more to plant a soft kiss upon the edge of Jazz's lip components. Before he could rise, Jazz turned his helm slightly to capture Prowls own lip components in a deep sensual kiss. "You just can't let me have the last word can you" Prowl teased.

"No that's not a part of my programming when it comes to you" Jazz replied snidely

Prowl shook his helm as he unstraddled Jazz and settled beside his saboteur lover. "Fine, but lets get some recharge, I have an early shift and you should have been in recharge orns ago. Don't forget you have to go see Ratchet in the morning"

"Yes Daddy" Jazz chirped

"I thought the point of the song earlier was for me to call you daddy" Prowl replied snarkily

Jazz sputtered at that "oh shut up and recharge"

"Yes Daddy" Prowl returned as Jazz settled against him shuttering his optics

Explanations:

Jazz's system lock- My idea behind this is that it can occur in any Cybertronian and is basically a massive overheating of ones internals which causes a massive shut down of nonessential systems (vocals, movement, etc) so that the core systems (spark chamber, processors, etc) can cool. This is a fail safe so that one does not further damage their own systems, though it can be over ridden it is very difficult and/or time consuming (thus why Jazz did not try to override that much). Normally it does not occur during intimacy, interfacing, or bonding but can occur if one has recently received significant damage and the self repair systems can not keep up (This is what is occurring in Jazz's case). The systems will slowly unlock as the internal systems cool to safer levels. Tactile stimulation can help to reduce the amount of time it takes to cool the systems by helping to displace the heat as well as to stimulate the sensory and movement systems to come online faster (Thus Prowl was only trying to help not smex him up – Yet :3).

M rating- It will be in the next chapter if you don't consider this M.

Final Note- I hope you have enjoyed this story. Please leave a review as I would like to know how I did. I would also like to know what I did well and what I failed miserably at so feel free to tare this apart.

I warn you it will take me a while to write the next chapter and post it (I'm slow. I think I started this about 2-3 weeks ago and I have not started to write the next chapter but I have some ideas – oh and what fun ideas they are XD).


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Musical Misconceptions

**Chapter:** 2

**Rating:** R/NC-17

**Warnings:** Adult Themes (I'm serious no likey no looky)  
**Characters/Pairings:** ProwlxJazz

**Setting:** G1/AU  
**Summary:** Few knew the true reason for Jazz's love of listening to music at high to audio shattering volumes. Jazz had always loved to listen to his music loud, enjoying the feel of the music vibrating through him resonating and reflecting within his chassis shaking his very spark in its chamber. His recent reason for listening to music at near audio shattering volumes though had nothing to do with this

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine besides the fun I had writing this and discussing my ideas with chia16 (Chiatea16). Transformers and the songs I used ( none for this chapter ) belong to their rightful owners and subsidiary companies. I have only come to play in their sandbox.

**Author Notes:**

Yay my first fan fiction chapter 2! I am insecure so I must apologize for if I messed up any personalities, facts, accents (I'm sorry Jazz I still don't think I did you justice), or anything. Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. I hope you enjoy my dawdling in this fun series. Please comment I would appreciate knowing what I did wrong and right.

Thanks to **taralynden** my Beta reader for this chapter

**Note on Time Terms:** I will just be equating breems to represent minutes, orns = hours, cycles = days, megacycles = weeks, and vorns = years all of which will be nonspecific as time frame really don't matter much in this story (example - an orn could be one hour could be five whatever you dear reader would like and think makes sense I have only provided these to show the lengths of time relative to one another)

_The Next Morning (The Present)_

Jazz came out of recharge slowly allowing his audio systems to online first, no sound registered aside from the hum of his own systems, it was quiet. There was no sound of another's systems running; no quiet hum of primary cooling fans within vents releasing warmed air that had been cycled through to cool warmer systems, no sound of energon, coolant, and oil being pumped within the chassis of his partner, and finally there were no soft murmurs of love and adoration to meet his audios this morning.

As Jazz booted up his optics and visor, he allowed his pedes to push down and forwards as he stretched his servos up and forwards stretching his joints (much like the Earth creature called a cat when it woke after napping on its side in the warm afternoon sun.) Despite feeling lonely at waking without Prowl beside him, Jazz had to admit he felt good, real good. Last night had to have been one of the best overloads of his life. Shuttering his optics once more Jazz allowed his processor to wander over the memory files of the previous night.

_The Previous Evening (Memory file playback)_

The evening had started with Jazz being released from med bay by an irate CMO. Jazz could hardly blame the medic, he had returned from his mission with quite a bit of damage, to which Ratchet had to tend. Since none of the damage was spark threatening, only time-consuming and tedious, Ratchet had plenty of time to lecture him on the sheer amount of work a CMO had to do without idiot bots constantly trying to blow themselves up or trying to disassemble one another.

As he was released from the med bay Jazz received a brisk warning from the medic

"Don't even think about doing anything besides recharging and refueling until after I have checked your systems repair progress tomorrow morning. If I find so much as a worn tire tread, so help me Primus, I will beat those dents right back into that thick helm of yours. Also, should you even consider fritzing a microcircuit of Prowl's processor; I will personally weld your aft to the airlock in the brig. That slagger has been on everyone's case for the last few cycles and I do not want to have the pleasure of defragging and rebooting his processor just because you say or do something stupid."

After receiving his lecture and warning Jazz was happy to return to the quiet of his quarters. As he entered, Jazz took a moment to consider the berth in the corner. The cot had been brought in for him when the current living arrangement had been decided but now Jazz spent most nights curled up beside Prowl in his berth. As such Jazz's cot had begun to accumulate a mass of objects consisting of CD and DVD cases, holo-vid chips, and the broken speaker from his sound system. The few mechs that actually come to visit either of the officers in their quarters just assumed that Jazz frequently tore apart his media collection looking for something. Briefly Jazz wondered if he should clear the cot of the items in case the SIC was in no mood to share his berth tonight. It was obvious the tactician had had a particularly rough time while he was away and the impromptu report the TIC had just delivered to Prime (before seeing Ratchet) would have probably grated on the tactician's last nerves had the SIC been there at the time.

Deciding to take a chance, Jazz settled onto Prowl's berth and began to activate the protocols for a light recharge before the tactician returned from his shift. Jazz hoped that Prowl would be in a decent mood so that he could give his lover the proper greeting he had planned; one that was sure to ease the tactician's frazzled circuits.

Jazz slipped slowly out of recharge to the sensation of the side of his helm and audio horn being rubbed. As he refreshed his systems he noticed that Prowl was sitting next to him on the berth. Jazz lazily looped his arms around the tactician's waist as he pulled his helm up onto the SIC's lap.

"Slag ya come in too quiet. Ah didn't even get ta strike a sexy pose for ya," Jazz murmured as the rubbing on his horn threatened to ease him back into recharge.

"What, that wasn't supposed to be a sexy pose?" Prowl whispered "I personally find you sprawled across my berth to be quite sexy."

Jazz mentally thanked Primus that the tactician seemed to be in a good mood before responding, "if ya find that sexy ah think we better work on yer definition of the word cause me layin' like one o' them frogs the humans dissect; on mah back wit mah legs spread, arms half above mah head, and mouth open ain't really mah idea of sexy"

"Well you have never seen how inviting that position looks from my perspective. It looks like your just asking me to settle myself between your thighs and ravage the mouth that has been left conveniently open for my attack."

Jazz couldn't stop the snicker that came through his vocalizer, "Ya sound like such a perv Prowler."

"Well look who I have for a berth-mate, Mr. first thing he wants to do after coming back from a long mission is play turn on the tactician," Prowl retorted with huff of his vents

"Is it working?"

"Yes"

"Good ah like that game. It usually ends up leading into the 'ah can overload you before you overload me' competition." Jazz replied as Prowl's usually stoic facade was replaced briefly by a mirthful grin and the rich sound of the tactician's laughter.

"Though I would love to indulge your love of games right at this moment, we should try to get business out of the way first." Prowl stated in a cool voice that hid any indication of how turned on he was. "How did your mission go? I saw in Ratchet's report that you had quite a few injuries upon your return."

"The mission went well. Surveillance of the Decepticon's activities over the past two megacycles showed that there was nothing unusual going on, just the usual plans to steal large quantities of energy to convert to energon." Jazz's 'this is a serious report' face broke into a wide grin as he continued, "ya would think that by now the Decepticreeps would realize that these plans to steal huge amounts of energy all at once are what makes em so easy to stop. Ah mean, come on! Siphon off a little bit of energy from a few sources and ya could soon produce a large quantity of energon cubes without anyone getting suspicious."

"Not thinking up plots to help the Decepticons now are you?" Prowl purred as he raised an optic ridge.

"Nah, ah just had a lot of free time to consider what they always do that makes em so easy to stop."

"Instead of thinking of ways to be a better Decepticon commander I suggest you consider constructing more ways of discovering the twins' plots before they get out of hand."

"They gave ya a lot a trouble while ah was gone?"

"Yes and I have reason to believe that they may have found some of the bugs you planted around the Ark. As such I believe that they have found a new location in which to construct their plans without being caught. I will need you to find their new hide-out and remedy the lack of surveillance there for me."

"Will do Prowler; now let's get back ta our game," Jazz said in a sultry voice as he sat up and leaned in towards the tactician.

"Not quite yet," Prowl stated dismissively putting his hand in front of Jazz's face to stop him from advancing any closer. "You still haven't explained your injuries."

"Um about that," Jazz sheepishly looked away as he continued "Ah kind of got spotted on mah way out, after ah blew up their main computer."

"And why would you blow up their computer if this was just a reconnaissance mission?"

"Well they were planning ta launch one of their plans later today so ah figured that if ah blew up the computer that would push back their time line by about three cycles."

"And why would having these three cycles be of any tactical advantage besides providing more time to plan how we will respond?" Prowl inquired. After a brief span observing Jazz's lips move inaudibly, Prowl heaved his vents before continuing. "You are going to have to speak clearly I do not have a translation protocol for mumbling."

"Ah said that ah didn't want ta spend mah first night back on base stuck with the others in a war meeting," Jazz stated while enunciating each syllable.

Prowl paused before replying, "So what you are saying is that you blew up the Decepticon's main computer because you wanted to come back to base and be able to have some personal time before being stuck in war meetings?"

"Yes and no, I wanted personal time with you before being stuck in war meetings."

"That's a sweet sentiment but you do realize you may have just invalidated your whole mission? I know Prime trusts your judgment on special ops missions completely and won't question why you choose to deviate from the original plan but you must consider the risks of your actions. Because you chose to expose your presence on their base the Decepticons may change their timeline or come up with a new one now."

"The 'Cons could, but you an ah both know they won't. They'll probably think that mah mission in their base was to blow up the computer."

"Yes I know but you should be more careful and try to separate personal and business matters more clearly for future missions. Don't make Prime or myself think that our trust in you is misplaced."

"Yes sir," Jazz said sulkily lowering his helm to stare at the ground feeling like a scolded sparkling.

After a few breems of allowing Jazz time to quietly contemplate their conversation Prowl decided to end the brooding atmosphere that had settled in the room, "Ok, now that business has concluded we may continue with our games."

Jazz perked up slightly at the reprieve that he had just been granted. It wasn't until Prowl started to gently stroke his forearm that Jazz completely settled back into his previous mindset.

As he got ready to pounce on Prowl, the tactician's hand was waved in front of his face once more.

"After we refuel." Prowl stated as he unsubspaced two cubes of energon.

Prowl moved to offer one cube to Jazz, Jazz shook his head.

"Feed me," the saboteur chimed.

"Why?" Prowl inquired as he raised an optic ridge, "you are perfectly capable of feeding yourself. The damage report from Ratchet didn't indicate that any of your injuries would interfere with refueling."

"Its part of a new game," Jazz replied cheekily.

Prowl stared at the saboteur a moment before he shrugged and moved to bring the cube to his partner's lip components.

"Not that way," the saboteur said as he laid down, "the other way, like what we saw in that movie a while back."

Prowl stared at the stubborn TIC before shuttering his optics and shaking his helm, he couldn't help smirking at this new game. Prowl took a few sips of his own cube before taking a small sip from Jazz's cube. Holding the liquid in his mouth he brought his lip components to Jazz's. Here Prowl paused as though he were unsure of what to do next. The movie they had watched had featured one character force feeding another by using their tongue to tease the other's mouth open and then pushing food that was hidden in their mouth into the other's mouth. Jazz quickly realized Prowl could not tease his own lip components open with his glossa without dispelling the energon from within his mouth all at once; which would have defeated the purpose of this particular exercise.

As Prowl considered this dilemma, Jazz brought his own lip components to Prowl's to tease them with his glossa. At this action Prowl understood how this would work and opened his lip components just enough to allow a small amount of energon to slip out. As the energon dribbled from his partners mouth Jazz lapped at it like a hungry organic. Once most of the energon was out of his mouth Prowl moved to capture Jazz's teasing glossa in a deep passionate kiss.

"See, ah knew it would taste better like that." Jazz purred as he licked Prowl's bottom lip component once more as though asking for the feeding to continue.

"You don't expect me to do that with the whole cube do you?"

"Na, only about half, ah have other plans for the rest," Jazz replied.

In between sips from his own cube Prowl continued to feed Jazz in this manner until the saboteur stopped him just as he was about to finish his cube.

"No, no," Jazz purred taking the energon cubes from Prowl's servos placing his own to the side, "time to return the favor."

With that Jazz lightly pushed Prowl so that he was now lying on his back with Jazz sitting beside him.

"You don't really expect me to lick you like that do you?" Prowl queried hesitantly.

"Of course not, you'll do it so much sexier."

Before Prowl could protest further Jazz took the remaining energon from the tactician's cube into his mouth and lowered his face to his lover's. Jazz stared down at Prowl as Prowl stared back at Jazz waiting to see who would give in to the others wishes first. After a few awkward breems Jazz was just about to draw his face away, when Prowl hesitantly brought his face up to Jazz's. Shyly Prowl's glossa extended from between his lip components, lightly brushing along Jazz's lower lip. Jazz focused all of his self control to stop himself from just opening his mouth to devour Prowl's immediately. With his mouth still fully closed Jazz waited as Prowl's glossa swiped quickly over his lips once more.

When Prowl realized that Jazz wasn't going to let this end quickly he changed his licks from shy quick flicks to slow lingering oscillations. As Prowl slowly trailed his glossa over Jazz's lip components Jazz rewarded his tactician with few drops of the sweet energon that was trapped in his mouth. Prowl eagerly lapped and sucked at Jazz's lip components demanding more. Jazz waited until Prowls ministrations had calmed before he slowly released more of the energon from within his mouth

After a few breems of this slow sensual feeding, Jazz decided that it was finally time to bring this part of the game to an end and begin the next round. With that in mind Jazz brought his face closer to the tactician and nuzzled his cheek. Prowl understood what his mate was trying to convey and licked Jazz's lip components once more before covering them with his own and pushing his glossa into the saboteur's mouth.

As Prowl's warm glossa invaded his mouth Jazz shifted his body so that he was now straddling the SIC. Keeping his lips locked with Prowl's, Jazz reached for his own energon cube and brought it over his lover's warm neck cables.

Jazz broke the kiss as Prowl gasped at the sensation of the now cold energon on his heated neck.

"Jazz, watch what you are doing," Prowl stated slightly annoyed. "Now we have to go to the wash racks to clean this off before it dries and gets sticky."

Jazz grinned down at his lover's slightly aggravated look. "Don't worry. I'll clean it up right away."

With that Jazz brought his face down to nuzzle Prowl's neck cables before he started to lick the energon from them, eliciting small moans from his lover's lips. He watched as the tactician finally began to relax under his careful ministrations. When the cables were almost clean Jazz tipped his cube over the tactician's abdominal plating.

"Jazz," Prowl yelped as the cold energon flowed over his rapidly heating plating, "What you just did is the antithesis of erotic!"

"Oh my, I am so clumsy," Jazz replied haughtily as he poured the remainder of the cube over his commanding officer. "I guess I'll just have to clean this all up too."

As Jazz began to lick the energon from Prowl's armor, Jazz heard him began to whimper and moan at the sensation of the glossa that passed over and between the warm plating. As the cries became louder, Jazz opened the speakers on his hips and selected a song he believed would get a good reaction out of his lovely tactician.

_The Present_

Jazz chuckled as he continued to play back his memory files of the night before, he was always amazed at the effect his ministrations had on his lover. A few strategically placed touches, of just the right pressure, and he could have Prowl trembling in ecstasy within breems, with the same precise care Jazz could build or draw out the pleasure for orns if he felt so inclined. Jazz had learned many tricks for pleasuring his lover over the course of their millions of vorns long love affair. Prowl of course had picked up a few tricks of his own but Jazz loved to be the one to discover new and exciting ways to stimulate the tactician. Last night Jazz had used one of his favorite stimulations to rev the SIC engines, music.

Now, while it was common knowledge among the Autobots and even some of the Decepticons that the Autobot saboteur loved music few knew the true reason for Jazz's love of listening to music at high to audio shattering volumes. He had always loved to listen to his music loud, enjoying the feel of the music vibrating through him resonating and reflecting within his chassis, shaking his very spark in its chamber. His recent reason for listening to music at near audio shattering volumes though had nothing to do with this, and everything to do with Prowl.

Prowl, despite what others thought, had a deep appreciation for music. Back on Cybertron Prowl would frequently visit Jazz's quarters to discuss strategies, play different games (frequently strategy or games of chance) and listen to the music that Jazz always had playing softly in the background. At the time Jazz had noticed that the music seemed to relax the tactician making it easier for the saboteur to woo him. Unfortunately once the Ark had crash landed on Earth and Jazz's perfectly soundproofed quarters were buried in the face of the mountainside Prowl had deemed that the physical aspects of their relationship should be put on hold for fear of the crew discovering the longstanding trysts that had taken place between the two commanding officers.

Jazz tried to rationalize that Prowl's office was still available (and perfectly soundproofed to prevent important strategic information from being leaked to undesired audios) but Prowl insisted that it would be highly suspicious for the two of them to suddenly spend so much time outside of their shifts holed up in his office especially when they were now living together. Jazz had relented to Prowl's reasoning and did not push the issue.

This did not mean however that Jazz gave up; he just became more selective about when and how he would convince the tactician that it was okay to allow himself a few indulgences. All the while Jazz tried to come up with a scheme that would allow him to ravish his lover in their shared quarters without fear that someone passing on one of Red Alerts enforced thorough patrols would overhear them.

After megacycles of twisting his processor over different ways to subdue Prowls inhibitions Jazz finally designed a method he hoped would prove effective. He waited until the perfect scenario played out to put his plan into action.

When Prowl was under the right amount of stress and was tired enough for him to finally admit that he should take some time from his work to refresh his processors and recharge, Jazz decided to launch his plan into action.

As Prowl sat on his berth intending to read before recharge, Jazz came to lay beside him as he usually did when listening to his music. As the music started Jazz began to touch Prowl, as the SIC's plating heated up Jazz increased the volume of his music. When Prowl began to protest Jazz raised the volume again until the volume drowned out the sound of the tactician's voice. As the volume increased so did the intensity of his touches.

Soon Jazz realized that all of Prowl's resistance had stopped. As he looked to the tactician he noticed the small tremors that lanced through the SIC's frame at his touches. The Datsun's doorwings twitched with each boom of the base increasing the tremors.

Fearing that the booming of the base were damaging the sensitive panels Jazz stopped the music and slowly drew his servos from the others frame. Suddenly the tactician grabbed him, pulling him over his frame. With his audio next to Prowl's lip components he could hear the heaving of the tactician's vents as he spoke "Don't…don't …stop…Please…don't stop"

That night Jazz had discovered that Prowl reacted strongly to different types of music while being touched. Some music relaxed the tactician making him react more sensually to Jazz's touch. Other types of allowed the tactician a certain release that Jazz had never seen any other time they were together. This type of music allowed the proud SIC to wantonly cry out his pleasure under the protective volume of the music, these nights were always the most passionate as the tactician felt free to express his burning desires at the suggestive tones or lyrics of the songs Jazz would play. Last night had been one of these nights of burning passion, when all that mattered in either mech's processor was the other and the pleasure they shared, at least until Jazz had managed to frag it all to the Pit

"Perfect timing." Jazz grumbled to himself as he called memory files of the previous night back to the forefront of his processor "Just in time to see mahself kill the mood."

Jazz looked to his recording of the thoughts and emotions of that moment to try and figure out what had prompted him to react so selfishly.

_Memory File Playback_

As Prowl rubbed his back struts Jazz's thoughts raced through his pleasure intoxicated processor: Jazz loved the feeling of the hand that was rubbing his back panels. If the pressure was just a little lighter it would be a teasing tickle of sensation but if the pressure was a little heavier it would not be long before he reached overload again. Jazz couldn't help but want that heaviness; he wanted Prowl to stroke harder against him, to grind their hips together with a maddening rhythm. He wanted Prowl to send him into overload so that he could flare his energy field and drag the tactician along with him into that sweet daze. He wanted to connect with Prowl to feel himself in Prowl and Prowl within himself, to feel them become one being.

_End Playback (The Present)_

Jazz snapped up on the berth as he onlined his optics. "What in the pit was I thinking?" Jazz slammed his helm into his palm and shook his helm as he replayed that segment of the file a few more times. "No…That's not…but ah'm a saboteur, we ain't supposed to connect."

Jazz slid to the edge of the berth placing his pedes on the ground. "It's too dangerous, sure other mechs can interface and bond with no worries but not Special Ops mechs, it's too dangerous."

"Why?" asked a voice from the back of his processor.

"We need to protect the information we hold at all costs, to connect means to open yer systems to attack."

"But Prowl wouldn't-"

"Ah know!" Jazz yelled cutting the voice off, "Ah know, Prowl would never do anything that would hurt meh. But if he sees all of the things ah have done, what would he think? What if he neva wants ta even talk ta meh again or doesn't even want ta be friends?"

"What if he doesn't care? Can you really live with never knowing if you could have had more with someone who you truly care about? Can you live with never knowing to what extent he cares about you?"

"Ah don't know." Jazz whispered as he lowered his head.

"At least think on it a while." The voice said as it faded to a mere whisper.

Jazz lay back on the berth once more as his processor reeled through all of the conflicting information and emotion. As he was about to try to force a recharge cycle to initiate his comm came to life.

"Jazz, where in the slag are you, you little glitch?! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ratchet roared, "I have better things to do than wait around med bay all cycle waiting for you to drag your sorry aft in here! If you're not here in the next 10 breems, I will hunt you down, and you had better pray to Primus that I don't find you!"

Jazz dragged himself once more from the berth, "Damn ah just can't catch a break." As Jazz looked to the door he noticed a small datapad with his name written across the screen. "Ah don't think ah wanna read it, maybe ah should ask Prime for a new room assignment til…no ah suppose this won't just blow over."

Jazz grabbed the datapad and turned on the screen, the datapad appeared to be blank. After playing with the settings and hacking into the pads programming Jazz was finally able to access the specially hidden content. All that was written in Prowl's flowing script of glyphs was "Don't even think about asking for a new room assignment! We will discuss what occurred last night like the fully formatted mechs that we are when I come back from my shift. Love you with my entire spark, Prowl."

"Slag! He knows me too well." Jazz grumbled as he headed out of his quarters to make his way to med bay and the waiting wrath of the Autobot medic.

Author Notes:

Sorry this took so long!!!

So yeah I have a request of my readers now that I have revealed music as a major turn on for Prowl I would like to request songs. I am looking for songs to use in their actual sex scene (when I finally get to it- this was supposed to be a PWP- we all see how that turned out). The lyrics (if it has lyrics) don't have to be about sex just specify that it's a song with a fitting beat or whatever you think makes it a good song for a sex scene. Please feel free to suggest songs that I may have never ever heard of (I'm always up to hearing something new). One thing I ask is to avoid the very cliché songs (like Marvin Gaye-let's get it on) unless you think it is really really fitting


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Musical Misconceptions

**Chapter:** 3

**Rating:** R/NC-17

**Warnings:** Adult Themes (I'm serious no likey no looky)  
**Characters/Pairings:** ProwlxJazz

**Setting:** G1/AU

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine besides the fun I had writing this and discussing my ideas with chia16 (Chiatea16). Transformers and the songs I used ( none for this chapter ) belong to their rightful owners and subsidiary companies. I have only come to play in their sandbox.

**Author Notes:**

Finally Chapter 3! Sorry it took so long (I remembered a loop hole that I can say I got it out by Christmas since Armenian Christmas in January 6th.) But yeah I'm not as confident about this chapter as I was with my others. Probably because I wanted to get done with it so I can finally write the smut- this story was originally supposed to be a oneshot PWP but the smut kept getting put off in favor of plot (I should probably wear my boots at all times till I finish chapter 4 so that the plot bunnies can't bite my ankles anymore.) So yes the next chapter should be smut-if the bunnies don't attack again (looks over shoulder and sees little beady eyes peak out from under the dresser.) I hope I can write a smut scene up to my own and anyone else's expectations.

Thanks to **taralynden** my Beta reader for this chapter

**Note on Time Terms:** I will just be equating breems to represent minutes, orns = hours, cycles = days, megacycles = weeks, and vorns = years all of which will be nonspecific as time frame really don't matter much in this story (example - an orn could be one hour could be five whatever you dear reader would like and think makes sense I have only provided these to show the lengths of time relative to one another)

* * *

"Primus damned glitches, I should just let them deactivate themselves." Ratchet grumbled as he slammed his office door. "I spend orns repairing their sorry afts and how do those two repay me? They booby trap my slagging office."

The CMO winced as the ringing in his cranial unit got louder with the intensity of his tirade. Ratchet gently rubbed the fresh dents on his helm trying to calm the aching within his processor.

"That had to be every wrench in the fragging Ark!" he roared. "It's not my fault we received the wrong shade of gold. If those two little glitches spent half the time they spend planning pranks on properly checking on the supplies then Sunstreaker would be the correct shade of gold right now."

Crossing the med bay Ratchet wrenched open the supply cabinet door. As the door slammed open two small objects flew out of the darkness within and exploded on contact with the medic's armor plating. Slowly Ratchet dragged his servos over his faceplate and looked down at the ugly green-yellow paint coating his hand.

"Chartreuse, they had to choose slagging chartreuse. Traditional chartreuse I could deal with but not this slag!"*

Ratchet grabbed a rag and began scrubbing his armor plating, finding to his dismay that the paint had already begun to stain his pristine white armor.

"Slag it! They couldn't even use a good quality paint! Now unless I want to look like some organic sparking ejected its stomach contents on me I'll have to go get this slag stripped off so I can be repainted." Ratchet shuddered at the thought of the feeling of the paint stripper dissolving layers of his own paint. "Where the pit is that fragging saboteur? I can't go until after I have finished his follow up evaluation and he should have been here orns ago."

With that Ratchet opened a private comm link to said saboteur. "Jazz, where in the slag are you, you little glitch?! Do you have any idea what time it is? I have better things to do than wait around med bay all cycle waiting for you to drag your sorry aft in here! If you're not here in the next 10 breems, I will hunt you down, and you had better pray to Primus that I don't find you!"

That said Ratchet disconnected the comm link. At times like this the medic wished they used a phone system like the humans just so he could have the satisfaction of slamming the receiver down. Instead the medic settled on storming around the med bay muttering to himself.

By the tenth trip around med bay Ratchet had decreased his heavy stomps to a lighter trudge. As his steps lightened the medic felt his systems begin to cool of the rage that had been boiling the energon coursing through his lines. Slowly he walked back to the open supply cabinet and reached for the tools necessary to perform Jazz's medical evaluation.

* * *

As he turned the last corner on his way to the med bay, Jazz pasted a falsed smile onto his faceplates, luckily no one had been in any of the other halls sparing the TIC the effort of hiding his emotions. A scowling Jazz was a crime against nature, or so it seemed to the rest of the Ark's crew. If his current sour mood was suspected Jazz feared that word would get around the Ark and to the SIC far too quickly. Jazz hoped he could avoid the tactician until he managed to overcome his protocols against interfacing and spark bonding or at least until he could convince the mech that bonding was not a good idea.

As Jazz opened the med bay doors he nearly froze at the sight of the splotch stained medic.

"Ratchet, mah mech, ah know ya get stuck watching the extreme makeover shows with Hoist and Grapple during your energon break but that is so not yer color, it's too dark and has way too much green in it."

* * *

Turning to face the amused saboteur, Ratchet growled "Thank you for pointing that blaringly obvious fact out for me."

"Yer welcome. Its part of mah job to point out the facts that others usually overlook." Jazz stated with a Cheshire cat grin.

"You're so smart, how would we ever even know the Decepticons were planning to steal energy without you to tell us?" Ratchet replied, vocalization oozing with sarcasm.

"Ah guess ya wouldn't know, its na like that's what they always do."

"Okay smartaft that's enough banter for now, get your aft on the berth so I can check you over, send you on your way, and go have my paint fixed."

"Do ah get an energon goodie if ah'm good for the doctor."

"You'll get a wrench to the helm if you don't power down your vocalizer and let me do my job."

"Okay" Jazz sighed dejectedly "ah'll let ya do yer work."

With that the saboteur hopped up onto the berth the medic indicated and slouched forward resting his elbow joints on his knees as Ratchet finished gathering the remaining tools for the check up.

Placing the tools next to Jazz on the med bay berth Ratchet moved behind the TIC to began his examination. After a few breems of silence Jazz spoke once again this time he showed no sign of his usual playful banter.

"Hey Ratchet, have ya ever heard of the Special Ops Information Protection Protocol?"

"I vaguely remember hearing about it." Ratchet answered noticing the slight tremor pass through the saboteur's servos. "All I know is that it is a specific string of coding that is downloaded into all special operations mechs, and that it prevents them from commits acts that could divulge or damage the information that they might be carrying. Why, is there something wrong with your coding? Wait - did something happen on your last mission that you feel may have compromised your protection protocol software somehow?"

Jazz shot straight up as he quickly replied "Oh no, no, nothing like that, ah'm just curious as to whether ya have, ya know, heard of any mechs or femmes overriding the codes."

"How do you mean? Like for exceptions to be made to the program that would allow something like hardware connections to be made?"

"Yeah" Jazz said as he settled back into a relaxed slouch.

"Well you already allow me to jack into your ports during medical checkups to monitor how your systems and programs are running." Ratchet responded as he finished checking all of the previously injured areas of the TIC's back plating and coming around the berth to face Jazz.

"Yeah but medical overrides are designed into the code. What I wanna know is have you heard about any other connection protocols being overridden." Jazz replied looking away.

"Oh you mean like for intimate connections like interfacing and bonding?"

"Yeah like that."

"Open up." Ratchet commanded.

"What? No!" Jazz nearly screeched, optics flashing as he shot backwards clasping his servos over the seam of his chest plates.

"I didn't mean it like that you idiot!" Ratchet snapped clipping Jazz across the back of the helm with his servo.** "I need to see how your self-repair systems are progressing on the deeper injuries; though I obviously don't have to check your protection protocols as they seem to be working well above the minimal setting."

"Oh, sorry it's just that we were talking about interfacing and bonding and ya know mah processor jumped to conclusions." Jazz said with a hollow sounding chuckle.

"You need to get that processor of yours out of the gutter. Otherwise I'll be stuck defragging your systems along with Prowl's."

Ratchet watched as Jazz slumped slightly at the mention of the SIC's designation. Something wasn't right. Jazz usually guarded his behaviors and reactions with such precision that it was nearly impossible to tell when he was exhibiting his true thoughts and feelings and when he was displaying manufactured reactions that suited his needs. Whatever was going on was taxing the saboteur's processors to the point of making his background systems run slowly and lapse.

"Does this whole conversation have something to do with Prowl?" Ratchet watched as Jazz shook his head while he curled a little further into a slightly defensive position unconsciously revealing his lie. "Jazz, if Prowl is doing anything to abuse his authority as second in command you need to tell me or Prime so proper disciplinary actions can be taken."

Jazz felt a chill run through his spark as his thought process ground to a halt. Was Ratchet really implying what he thought he was? No, there's no way Ratchet seriously thought Prowl was trying to force Jazz into anything, was there? Prowl may have been a strong willed bot but he would never try to force his will on others, that was just crazy.

The laughter threw Ratchet. It was rolling and deep, an uncomfortable kind of laughter like when one hears an offensive joke but feels obligated to laugh.

"Ratch mech you should know Prowl better than that. He follows the rules like they were written on his very spark, he would never abuse his status as Prime's second. The Autobot cause is his life, and he would never throw away all his work like that."

"Good" Ratchet replied releasing the air in his vents he hadn't realized he was holding. "I knew Prowl wouldn't do anything like that. I just had to ask to be sure. Given your obvious uncomfortable reaction to my mentioning Prowl I had to assume the worst given the nature of our discussion up to that point. But I guess the two are unrelated correct?"

At Jazz's nod Ratchet continued

"Knowing you, like the rest of the ops bots you're not going to tell me what exactly happened to put you at odds with Prowl, are you?"

Not bothering to wait for an answer Ratchet released a deep vented sigh.

"Well at least promise me that if the situation gets worse between you and Prowl you'll come to me or Prime for help. I'd hate to see something happen to either of you because you're both too stubborn to ask for assistance."

"Thanks Ratchet ah promise we'll come to ya if we can't resolve this ourselves."

"Good. As to the other topic I can't say with any certainty whether or not the Special Ops Information Protection Protocol can be overridden, as you special ops mechs won't fragging tell me anything, but your best bet to find out would be to speak with Mirage. He may not have an advanced version of the protocol software like you since he was reformatted into a special ops mech at the beginning of the war but he may be able to give you some insight into his own experiences with the programs, if he has any that is."

"I can't tell you whether talking to Mirage will help since I just can't figure out the extent of his relationship with Hound. They are not bond mates - that I'm sure of - but as to whether they are just good friends or more then that is anyone's guess. Fact is, he's the only other ops mech on the ark who might be able to answer your questions."

"Thanks ah'll see if he can help"

After a few breems of relative silence a sly smirk spread across Ratchets faceplates.

"So you're not going to tell me who the lucky mech or femme is? Come on at least tell me if it is a member of the Ark or someone back on Cybertron that you planning to court."

After a sustained silence Ratchet expelled a huff of air through his vents.

"You see this is exactly what I mean about you ops mechs keeping things from your poor overworked medic, and it's not like I can repeat what I hear in the med bay to anyone anyway. Except of course the bots commanding officers should the information garnered be important to that mechs functionality. So the only two who would ever hear about it would be Prime and/or Prowl and then only if it is vital that they know such information. Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out what's going on eventually, whether I hear it from Bluestreak or any of the bots who don't know how to keep their olfactory sensors out of other bots files, I'll hear at least one hypothesis of what's going on."

With that Ratchet began opening one of the internal protective panels that separated the chest cavity from the abdominal cavity. Opening this panel allowed the medic a narrow but unobstructed view into the inner working without the hassle opening the smaller interlocking panels that comprised the outer plating, should he see nothing in need of repair within the chassis Ratchet could save himself the trouble of opening the plates and thus save himself a few orns worth of work.

Angling a small light into the cavity Ratchet's smirk faded into a slight grimace at what was illuminated.

"Jazz, I know you have a problem with comprehending specific instructions in favor of improvisation but what part of 'don't do anything strenuous' do you not understand? What the slag were you doing racing, fighting, fragging yourself into overheating! These wires should have repaired by now and they still look like they passed through the fires of the pit."

Glaring up at the TIC Ratchet was surprised to see his faceplates tinged a slight pink as the metal was heated a few degrees. Ratchet was sure the optics behind the visor were averted in a shyly guilty expression that the humans had once described as sheepish. The raw shame the expression divulged, actually shocked the medic. The thought that Jazz, a bot who would shamelessly sing, dance, and prank his way to his objective and laugh about it, could even feel ashamed was surprising to say the least. Quickly Ratchet backtracked through the conversation logs to find what had possibly embarrassed the saboteur.

Racing and fighting were definitely out as Jazz had done both before and hadn't even had the decency to pretend to be sorry for it. Fragging himself was plausible to a degree since self-service was a common activity but doing so until overheating was nearly impossible.

Even when the repair systems were not already being taxed with extensive self-repairs to other injuries most bots could not bypass the system lock caused by an initial overheating. As such it was extremely difficult to be able to build up and hold enough energy for a long enough period to damage and/or stall the repair of damage.

The only way Ratchet was aware of building and holding the energy needed to singe circuits without there being a major system failure, or the use of an external power source was through the use of a feedback loop or extremely intense energy field manipulation while the systems were already being taxed with other repairs which would then mean that he was not fragging himself…but fragging…somebot else?

Leaning forwards Ratchet looked back down into the TIC's abdominal cavity and upon finding a minor but undamaged wire Ratchet transformed one of his digits into a small energon scalpel. Carefully Ratchet made a tiny incision on the outer covering of the wire and started a timer on his chronometer. Periodically checking the incision the medic began to visually check that nothing had been knocked loose or further damaged inside the saboteur's chassis. While working Ratchet also began to gather his thoughts and put them in order so he could begin to form a decent hypothesis of what was troubling the mech in front of him.

First Ratchet decided to examine Jazz's embarrassment. Assuming that it had something to do with interfacing, Ratchet considered what could have been embarrassing or troubling to the saboteur. The first scenario that came to mind was that Jazz may have been fragging around with one bot while planning to court another, which would be an awkward position for a mech in his high standing to be caught in. The second scenario was that the Jazz and the bot that he was seeing had wanted to keep their relationship a secret. In which case Jazz's embarrassment could be merely wounded pride at the prospect that he could sneak past the Arks security (much to Red Alert's annoyance) without being caught but had been careless in hiding the evidence of his relationship during his medical exam. In either case Ratchet decided to discontinue his current train of thought as it did not feel right to pry any further into the personal life of one of his fellow Autobots.

After dropping the subject of Jazz's personal life Ratchet decided to mentally examine the possible issues Jazz could be having with Prowl. After exceeding 57 possible causes of an argument between the two commanding officers, Ratchet decided it was time to abandon that question too in favor of just concentrating on the task at hand.

Once more Ratchet checked the incision he had made and finding that it had finished repairing he checked the timer on his chronometer. Doing a few quick calculation Ratchet concluded that Jazz's repair systems despite the extra work they were doing were functioning within the acceptable range. With this knowledge in mind Ratchet began the task of putting Jazz's internal machinery back the way it belonged

Standing as he finished resealing the panel separating Jazz's internal cavities Ratchet did one last check of the work he had done in Jazz's chassis the day before. While he double checked his work Ratchet began compiling all of the data from his examination into a single file so when he finished all he would have to do is download it onto a data pad, check that the data had transferred properly, write out brief report, and hand to Prowl to review.

Once he had finished double checking the repairs he reviewed his notes once more before he spoke.

"Okay Jazz, you can close your chest plates. All of your repairs are pretty much done, with the exception of those internal wires, so I will recommend that your medical leave be extended till the next cycle. Oh and this time you're not to do anything strenuous for at least the next five orns so the wires can fully repair."

"Wait, why are ya assignin' me medical leave till next cycle if mah repairs'll finish in five orns?"

"You obviously need time to sort through your "issues." So I'm putting you on medical leave until tomorrow so you can take tonight fix whatever is bothering you and return to work in optimal condition. If for some reason you can't fix what is bothering you at least talk to Prowl and come to some sort of understanding. The crew needs you to be your usual exuberant self to boost their morale, just as they need their tactician to be his usual stoic self to give them some stability. Now get out of my med bay, go back to your quarters, and rest before I comm. Ironhide to come force you to comply."

With that Ratchet turned around and reached to open the drawer where he stored his blank data-pads.

"Okay ahm goin'." Jazz said as hopped off the berth heading for the doors with a wave of his servos. "Oh and Ratchet, ah wouldn't stand right in front of that one when you open it, ya might get a little messy, the rest should be fine though."

"Thanks." Ratchet grumbled as he touched the drawer's handle. As realization dawned on Ratchet he whipped around shouting "Wait you were! … just going to let me open it." he finished to the empty room. "Little fragger probably noticed it the moment he walked in."

Ratchet growled as he stood to the side of the drawer and slowly drew it open. Just as several small objects flew out of the drawer and exploded their slimy green contents onto the ceiling the medbay doors slid open. With a brief snarl Ratchet grabbed a blank data-pad from the drawer, slammed it shut and headed towards his office as Prowl entered the room.

"The report's not done yet." He barked over his shoulder as he set to work.

"Then I will wait here till it is done."

After a few breems of silence Prowl shifted before continuing, "I assume the exam did not go well by your excessive force exerted upon the drawer."

"No it went fine." Ratchet sighed. "The only injuries still present are some minor circuit damage that did not repair completely because he did something stupid when I told him not to. I have no clue what that aft was thinking, I mean who would want to do anything amatory when they have just been repaired and have not even been medically cleared? It's asinine but at least other than that everything else was fine."

"I assume there is no permanent damage then?"

"No everything will heal but it was a good thing he and his partner stopped after his systems locked."

"Why, what may have happened?

"They could have caused irreparable damage Jazz's self-repair systems, making it very difficult or even impossible for his systems to repair themselves. If that were to happen Jazz would become a liability to the Autobot army since he could not fight or spy as these tasks would become much too dangerous for him. I also fear he wouldn't even be able to serve as a moral officer as he would likely be too depressed by his own situation to be of help to anyone else."

"Is there any thing I can do to prevent something like this from ever happening?"

Ratchet glanced in the SIC's direction, noting the smoldering look in the tacticians optics.

"The only thing you can do is to try and protect the bots from themselves and each other, make sure they are aware of the situation and that they follow my instructions in regards to their repairs and maintenance." he said handing his report to the SIC. "This applies to you too. I don't give medical instructions just because I like to hear myself talk."

Ignoring the comment directed at himself Prowl continued, "Is Jazz aware of what could have happened to him?"

"No, he was deeply troubled by other concerns when he came in so I opted to hold off on telling him as he was not listening to much I was saying anyway. I figured I would ask you to keep an optic on him tonight and make sure he does not do anything foolish for at least the next five orns so his systems can fully finish their repairs. On that note I am requesting he be on leave until the next cycle though so that he can deal with whatever else was troubling him. Primarily whatever his issue with you is: he became agitated when I mentioned you so whatever disagreement you two are in the middle of please try to resolve it before it escalates into something more."

"Thank you, I will take care of it once I review your report and after I report to Prime with the relevant findings."

Pausing at the door Prowl continued, "Ratchet the twins will be in by 0700 tomorrow to clean the med bay. Please have a list of tasks ready for them ordered by priority and make sure you are in before them so that should they be late I can take the appropriate disciplinary actions. Also please make sure to go see Grapple or Hoist as soon as possible about fixing your paint, it is unbefitting for the chief medical officer of the Ark to walk around covered in stains."

The sound of a wrench hitting the med bay doors echoed with a resounding clang as the medic glared at the place the SIC had been.

"Guess Jazz isn't the only bot who has a habit of pointing out the obvious … but it is nice to see Prowl show some concern for his fellow Autobots once in a while."

Heading over to the previously occupied berth Ratchet began cleaning and organizing his tools to be put away. As he worked he began to once more review the information he had garnered from his commanding officers.

After a few moments a thought crossed his mind. Opening a comm. link Ratchet asked. "Hey Smokescreen where do the bets stand on pools numbered 774852 and 998563?"

"There are only four bets remaining for 774852 of which one will expire in about three megacycles. Why? Have you heard any talk about Jazz or Prowl requesting new living arrangements?"

"No, No, I was just curious as to how many were still left in the pool. Now what about 998563?"

"Most bots have already placed a bet for what they think Prowl and Jazz's relationship for the month is and like usual the majority of votes are friends, strictly coworkers, or coworkers who secretly want to deactivate each other in their recharge. There are just a few stragglers who will probably put their bets in right before the deadline in two orns."

"I'd like to bet on lovers for this month."

"What, you mean your going to donate a few extra credits to all the bots when the pool expires at the end of the month? That's mighty generous I'm sure everyone will appreciate your generous donation."

"Yeah that or I'm going to win real big."

"You know you sound like Prime, Red Alert, and Inferno now. What makes you think they have gone from just coworkers to lovers? Have any insider information you would like to share?"

"Nah I'm just going on a hunch."

"Well just make sure you have enough credits to pay everyone off at the end of the month."

With that Ratchet closed the comm. link. "Well I hope my hunch is right."

Ratchet put the last wrench back in it place and turned to leave the med bay.

Just as he reached the doors First Aid came through them halting mere inches from colliding with the CMO.

"I'm going to see Grapple and Hoist about fixing my paint, watch the med bay while I'm gone. If you need me just send me a comm." he stated stepping around the young medical assistant and started down the hall.

First Aid quietly stared after the CMO wondering first why the medic was splattered with such colors and then secondly and more importantly why was he not ranting about the obvious disrespect shown by the "two half processored sons of glitches" as Ratchet sometimes referred to them.

With a slight tremor First Aid headed to the office deciding it was better to bury himself in reports then try to ponder what vengeance the medic was planning to put the twins in their place.

* * *

Author Notes

*Sorry I had to poke at the fact that the movies toys are colored wrong. I can't bring myself to buy a Ratchet toy cause that color bothers me too much (the dark green/yellow they made the toy is the same color the carpets in my family's house when we first moved in, it was hideous I was so happy when we ripped it up and put in new carpets and flooring)

**I imagine this like a Gibbs head slap, Ratchets been watching too much NCIS in addition to extreme makeover shows


End file.
